Unfriendly Rivalry
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: This explains the reasoning between two Mario characters’ unfriendly rivalry. ^_~ Unusual couple in here.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo and/or associated characters/items. 

Summary: This explains the reasoning between two Mario characters' unfriendly rivalry. 

Note: This takes place during Mario Party 3, I guess. Although only some of what I've written about happens. Anyway…I wrote about when you play one player story mode, and you're almost done…and then this occurs. ^_^ Well…this _kind_ of occurs. 

I tried to keep the characters a secret until near the end…then it becomes obvious because they call each other by name. 

**Un-friendly Rivalry**

I never would have expected to like anyone. Especially _her_, of all people. 

It all happened that fateful day at the Mushroom Kingdom, when I was innocently stealing her stamps she had just previously won. She was so close to winning the game – but no, I wouldn't allow it. I ran out of the Castle door's like I owned the place, ready to foil her plans…but I ended up just staring at her instead. Her shiny chocolate brown hair, her deep cocoa eyes, her silky yellow dress, her mixed expression of shock and anger. I had only seen her once before, but she looked so much more beautiful up close. 

Then she spoke. **"Uh…may we help you?"** she asked innocently, blinking a few times. Her voice was the prettiest thing I had ever heard in my life. It was angelic. It was smooth. It was perfect, like her. 

I finally found my voice. I had practiced my lines before hand over and over, and I had them engraved into my brain. I knew what I had to say. **"Y-yes…h-h-hand-a o-over y-y-your-a b-b-ba-adges," **I stuttered like an idiot. That was definitely _not_ how I had practiced it at all. 

She looked at me as if I was crazy. **"Huh?"** she placed her hands on her hips. 

I felt like such an idiot. What a nice first impression I was setting for myself. 

The Millennium Star, who I hadn't even noticed was there until it spoke, looked at me angrily. **"Those badges do not belong to you. You have no right trying to steal them."**

I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Gathering my courage, I snatched her book full of stamps and laughed my normal greedy laugh before throwing the book up into a cage I had remembered to take with me. 

She gasped. Even her gasp was beautiful, and I could feel my eyelids drooping slowly as I stood and admired her. 

She was obviously angry, I could tell by the look in her eyes. I think I may have been a little too focused on her eyes, because I didn't notice her hand moving up to my face. A sharp pain suddenly stung on my cheek. She had _slapped_ me. Out of all the nerve…! 

I found my voice. **"That-a hurts, y'know!"** I yelled in outrage, holding the cage with her stamps higher away from her. I was already a little taller than her, so I had the advantage. 

**"How dare you! You have some nerve appearing out of nowhere and stealing my stamps! I worked _hard_ for those!"** she complained. I sighed in a daze, to myself. She was so cute when she was angry. Although I can't say I loved the slap. I was still recovering from that. She was stronger than she looked. 

She locked her arms around my neck, I guess she was trying to pull me down so she could reach the cage. Whatever the reason – I didn't care. It almost felt like she was hugging me. I smiled a little. I noticed then that she also smelled really nice. I started to blush, and my smile grew bigger. 

I think she noticed because she slapped me again. Man – she's got to learn how to control that raging temper. **"Hey-a!"** I yelled. She slapped me so hard that the cage went flying. We briefly looked at each other before diving for it. 

She was just barely in front of me when she caught it. **"_Ha ha_!"** she laughed confidently. Even her egotistical laugh was beautiful. I found myself staring at her again. 

Her and the Millennium Star were chatting excitedly about how she won. Then, Bowser of all people showed up. 

**"What do you-a want?"** I asked impatiently. Nothing was going right for me. I had about a million reasons to act impatient, and I didn't care at that point what anyone thought of me. 

**"Hand over that stamp book!"** Bowser yelled before looking up at the sky and spouting fire. I guess he was trying to intimidate her. **"Or else!"** he threatened. 

**"No way!" **she said protectively before handing the book to the Millennium Star and flexing her arms. I wondered what she would do to Bowser. If she was going to slap him…he'd probably never bother anyone again. That is one powerful hand she has there. 

She started to wind up her hand and then the most incredible thing happened. She punched Bowser so hard he went flying. Flying over us. Flying over the trees. Flying over Peach's Castle. He flew away so far he appeared a star in the sky. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. 

I'm thankful she didn't do _that _to me. I would take a slap over _that_ any day! I just gaped at her in disbelief as she turned around with a smirk. She dusted off her dress cutely, before taking back her book. 

**"Anyway, where were we?"** she asked the Millennium Star as she flipped the book to the right page. 

**"Uh…well…we…"** even the Millennium Star had problems talking. Who knew such an awesome girl was capable of such awesome powers. **"Wow – what a girl!"** he finally said, with hearts in his eyes. 

She giggled at this before turning back to me with her hands on her hips again. My eyes were huge and my mouth was hanging down low. Spit was even starting to form. She was amazing. Just amazing. 

She winked at me before pushing my jaw up to where it should be. I blushed. She was standing rather close, I noticed. 

**"Have you learned your lesson?"** she teased. **"I'm fully capable of doing _that_,"** she looked back at the star a.k.a Bowser, that was surprisingly still twinkling, **"to you."**

I gulped loudly. **"The slaps were enough-a,"** I joked, still in shock. 

She giggled. Wow. I actually made _her_ giggle. The most beautiful, powerful girl in the _world _was giggling over a stupid joke _I_ made. I didn't even mean it in a funny way. More in shock, than anything. I smirked, noticing she was giggling. 

Suddenly a rather skinny middle-aged man clothed in a green shirt, blue overalls and dirty brown shoes approached us. I think I had seen him once before. Maybe when I was playing Tennis a year ago, or something? I didn't have the best memory, so I decided to forget about it. I glared at him. 

**"Luigi!"** she yelled happily. Luigi? Oh right…_that_ was his name. _Luigi_. Jeez, that's so close to my name you would have thought he copied my name. That good for nothing, girl-stealing… 

She threw her arms around his neck, like she had done for me, but much more lovingly for him. I could feel my insides bubbling as I glared jealously at them. 

**"Daisy,"** he grinned down at her, releasing their hug. 

**"Luigi!"** she cooed in admiration before quickly pecking him on the cheek. He blushed shyly. **"What are you doing here?"**

Where's a barf bag when you need one? I didn't bother to listen to his explanation. I couldn't watch this! I turned to leave, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. 

**"Waluigi?"** she called me angelically. My name sounded so much better when she said it. **"You remember Luigi, don't you?"**

**"Yes,"** I forced a smile; **"last-a year at-a Tennis…"** I trailed off before shaking Luigi's hand rather harshly. He noticed this and gave me a strange look. I just glared at him bitterly. 

Out of all the places to be I just _had_ to be here. Shaking hands with a guy I barely knew, who had stolen Daisy's heart away from me. Jeez. This was turning out to be a _great_ day. 

I scratched the back of my head with my free hand and looked away uncomfortably. He released his hand from mine. 

The Millennium Star awarded Daisy her final stamp and she did a victory pose. A really cute victory pose. I wanted to run up to her and hug her, but I held back because Luigi was standing next to me. The Millennium Star smiled happily before leaving with Tumble. 

**"Anyway Waluigi, I hope you've learned your lesson,"** she smiled at me softly before linking arms with Luigi. **"We're going to get going now. See you later!"**

**"Bye bye,"** I muttered jealously. I had the place to myself, now. I could trash the place. I could ruin Peach's Castle. I could… 

…Nah. I'm not in the mood for ruining anything. 

I stomped my foot angrily on the ground before also leaving. **"Believe-a me Luigi,"** I muttered to myself, **"we are even further from-a being _friends _than we-a were before."**

**THE END**

Ooh…Waluigi VS Luigi to win Daisy's heart. Who will win? ^_^ Just kidding. Luigi's pretty much already won. Oh and if you were wondering: I don't support this couple. ^_^; In fact, I think this is the first story to even support this couple. 

Anyway, please don't forget to review! Thanks in advance, 

Satokasu Suki 


End file.
